Forever with you
by yutaka46
Summary: Motonari está descansando en su casa después de una dura Guerra y sin previo aviso recibe la visita de alguien inesperado...


_**¿Por qué se habrá inventado el amor?**_

_**Sería mucho más fácil vivir sin él**_

_**Pero es imposible.**_

El tiempo estaba apacible con el cielo despejado y la casa tranquila, silenciosa. El hombre de cabello corto y castaño de ojos café miraba el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos. Por fin los días de guerra habían terminado. Aún estaban las cosas patas arriba pero poco a poco se iba restaurando la normalidad. Muchos de sus hombres habían caído en batalla; esposos, hermanos, hijos... sin distinción alguna la guerra se los llevó sin pensar, dejando familias rotas y heridas de por vida.

- Ah... Debo dejar de pensar en eso -se dijo a sí mismo, dejando la pluma a un lado y terminando de escribir.

Se levantó del tatami y se acercó a la puerta corredera que daba a un pequeño patio trasero, donde había un enorme árbol de cerezo con la copa llena de hermosas y brillantes flores gracias a los suaves rayos del sol que chocaban contra ellas, era una vista realmente hermosa.

- ¿Por qué me viene este recuerdo de él? -preguntó al aire con una voz algo quebrada, dejando caer algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ante la sorpresa secó aquellas gotas de agua que salían de sus ojos. -Maldito tiempo...

- ¿Por qué le echas la culpa al tiempo, Motonari? -una voz resonó por la solitaria habitación dónde él se hallaba.

- ¿Eh? -Se giro rápidamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz que apareció sin previo aviso la cual le era muy familiar.- ¿Motochika? -su voz tembló un poco - ¿Eres tú?

- Claro, ¿quién si no iba a ser? -el hombre robusto, alto, de cabellos blancos con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y ojo celeste, comenta con un tono bromista y con una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

- Pero... no puedes ser tú... tú estás...

El más alto se acercó al moreno y puso su dedo índice suavemente sobre los labios de este último, silenciándolo.

- No hables más, ¿vale? Ahora estoy aquí contigo. ¿Deberíamos beber o jugar al Shougi juntos?

- ¿Juntos? Te has tenido que dar un buen golpe en esa cabeza vacía tuya. Pirata de tres al cuarto. -dijo Motonari con arrogancia.

- ¿¡Cómo que pirata de tres al cuarto? ¡Soy el rey de los mares de Shikoku! ¡Tú eres el que es poca cosa! ¡Táctico de pacotilla! -contestó rabioso.

Iba a empezar una batalla entre los dos hombres, empezando por un movimiento rápido por el moreno, que fue detenido al instante por el más grande. Un silencio incómodo y breve se produjo.

- ¿Pero qué estamos haciendo? Yo solo vine de visita no a pelear -dice Motochika riendo un poco ante aquella patética situación. Soltó el brazo del moreno y se inclinó un poco poniéndose a su altura- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí?

Motonari se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acariciaba el lugar por donde fue sujetado, pensando en qué decir - Está bien. Pero solo un rato.

- Sí, sí. Solo un rato -dibujó una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro. Provocando un sonrojo en el hombre de menos estatura. - ¿Puedo..? -musitó suavemente acercando su rostro al del otro.

- ¿Puedes qué? -preguntó confuso.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Motonari, Motochika sujetó sin preámbulos el mentón del moreno y lo besó con calidez. El moreno forcejeó un poco intentando separar sus finos labios de los otros sin mucho éxito consiguiendo lo contrario, que el peli plateado aumentara la pasión del beso. El hombre de pelo castaño oscuro no pudo más que doblegarse al ardiente deseo del pirata. Dejando atrás su orgullo y carácter rodeó el cuello del peli claro con sus delgados brazos, apegándose más a él. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo... Las grandes manos de Motochika iban acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo, con suavidad y de forma lenta.

- Ah... -un suave suspiro salió de la boca de Motonari. - Para... detente...

- ¿Qué me detenga? ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? -dijo Motochika al oído de Motonari, de forma pícara. - Todos sabemos que no quieres que lo haga -terminó con una voz masculina y serena.

Motonari se sobresaltó, había leído a través de él y no sabía qué hacer... Las manos de este aun continuaban tocándolo, haciendo que cada parte que era acariciada ardía. Su pulso se aceleró aún más y poco a poco más sonidos indecentes iban saliendo por parte del moreno.

Mientras seguían besándose, Motochika cogió en brazos a Motonari, llevándolo dentro de la habitación, donde ambos se fundieron en la pasión y deseo que sentían mutuamente el uno por el otro.

Así la tarde pasó, dándole paso a la noche.

- ¿Aún duermes Motonari? Siento si fui muy brusco -comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba el suave pelo del moreno, el cual estaba entre sus brazos, adormilado y cansado por el agotador acto.

- ¿Qué crees, idiota? -dijo molesto- Te odio.

- Lo sé, lo sé -sin dejar de darle dulces caricias sonrió de forma melancólica. -Descansa, me iré cuándo te duermas. -susurró cerca del oído del moreno.

- Más te vale...

Cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, acurrucándose entre los fuertes brazos de Motochika, el cual permanecía observando cómo dormía y velando su sueño.

La mañana llegó y Motonari abrió sus ojos lentamente, cegado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la puerta del jardín. Miró a su lado y no vio al grandullón.

Al menos se fue como le dije.. aunque de él estará desayunando gratis-dijo arrugando el entre cejo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, salió del cuarto con molestia, dándole vueltas a cómo castigaría al pirata por creerse el señor de la casa. Pisando fuerte atravesaba los pasillos hasta que llegó al comedor y abrió la puerta rudamente.

- ¡Motochika, lárgate ya! -exclamó nada más abrir la puerta. -¿Eh? -miró la sala, algo fallaba... el comedor estaba vacio...

- ¿Señor Mori? ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano, ocurre algo?-la voz de un sirviente sonó detrás suya.

- ¿Eh? -se giro para mirar a la cara al sirviente- ¿Has visto a Motochika? Seguro que está rondando por la casa, ese maldito bastardo...

- ¿El señor Motochika? -preguntó poniendo una extraña expresión en su rostro.

- Sí, ese idiota.

- Señor... No es por llevarle la contraria ni nada pero... El señor Motochika es imposible que estuviera en casa...

- Estuvo aquí ayer, ¿insinúas que me lo invento? -lanzó una mirada amenazante hacia el hombre que yacía ahí delante.

- No, por supuesto que no mi señor... es solo que...¿no se acuerda que usted...?

- ¿Yo? Termina de hablar, inútil -dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso, no estaba entiendo que pasaba y eso lo estaba empezando a enfadar.

- Usted... asesinó al señor Motochika... ¿No se acuerda?

Su mente se bloqueó en ese instante, inconscientemente corrió sin darse cuenta de su alrededor hacía su habitación. No podía ser cierto lo que ese sirviente había dicho...

Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado.

- ¡Motochika Chousokabe! ¡Deja ya esta broma y sal de donde estés!

Sin entender nada y enfadado, exclamó una y otra vez lo mismo, sin obtener respuesta ninguna de las veces hasta que dirigió su mirada al jardín, hacía el enorme árbol de cerezo dónde lo vio...

- ¡Motochika maldito, deja esta broma! -exclamó molesto.

- Solo vine a decirte adiós.

En ese momento recordó aquel momento que tanto deseo borrar de su mente.

- No te atormentes, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Mori. -esbozó una cálida sonrisa- Siempre estaré a tu lado, no te olvides de mí.

Motonari cayó de rodillas al suelo... observando como la amplia espalda del hombre desaparecía entre los rayos del sol y los pétalos de cerezo que caían meciéndose con el viento. Antes de desaparecer del todo, giró su rostro y movió los labios diciéndole algo al moreno que seguía congelado en el suelo mirándolo. Sonrió alegremente como siempre solía hacerlo y desapareció por completo.

- Yo...

Con un dolor incalculable que invadía su pecho, gritó de forma desgarradora lleno de tristeza ante la partida de aquel que era importante para él. Gracias a aquellas palabras que encogieron el corazón del táctico que lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo que era importante para él.

- No te lo perdonaré Chousokabe... -musitó sin disminuir el llanto.

Aquellas palabras que el pirata dijo eran tan simples pero tan poderosas que no dejaron de resonar en la cabeza de Motonari ...

"**Te quiero**"

- Yo también te quiero...idiota...

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el moreno antes de caer dormido gracias al agotador llanto, sellando un pacto eterno con aquél que ya no estaba junto a él.


End file.
